Acceptance
by JumbledThoughts
Summary: Elizabeth Frey is one of the many daughters of Lord Frey and one of which Lord Robb Stark had promised to marry in exchange for passage with his army. She is also one of the uglier of her sisters. So why does Robb Stark pick her?-HAITUS-
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Game of Thrones

* * *

><p>"Come now, milady, you must hurry. Your Father wished for you to be ready by now." Gabriella, my sole maid, tsked me lightly as she brushed some of her graying hair back from her forehead. She moved around my room as, in an act of childish defiance, I sunk lower into the water of my bathing tub.<p>

"I have no intention of rushing through this just to be assessed as one assesses a mare for breeding." I muttered disdainfully as I crossed my arms over my chest at the mere thought of such an assessment. I flushed some then, before sighing softly and looking down at my reflection on the still surface of the bath water. Plain brown hair, and an ugly complexion spattered with unsightly freckles from spending too much time under the sun as a girl. What was the point of even being looked at, I'd be overseen as always. "Besides, he will no doubt choose Felicity, for she is the prettiest of my Father's daughters. What is the point of me even attending this humiliating spectical?" I looked to the side of the tub as Gabriella knelt down beside me, smiling sympathetically and patting my cheek gently with her caring, weathered hand.

"It may be true that Lady Felicity is the fairest of your sisters with her golden hair, pale complexion and willowy figure, but you underestimate your own beauty." Gabriella stated kindly then, looking at me as a grandmother might view her granddaughter. She was biased; she had raised me after all and thought the world of me. Of course she would see me as beautiful where others would not; it was her senseless pride in me.

"If beauty is a freckled faced piece of lard than I suppose I'll give you that." I muttered sarcastically as I looked down through the water at my own plentiful curves, my stomach rolling far more than I felt it should. I had been unfortunate enough to gain my Father's physic, whilst retaining my Mother's skin tone and her hair. Coincidentally I had been the only girl borne by my Mother, my sisters were all from the various other women that my Father had wed throughout his life time. I suppose with how superficial my Father is, and if I looked anything like my Mother, he would've moved on to some other man's daughter soon enough if my Mother hadn't died whilst giving birth to me.

"You are not fat!" Gabriella quickly reprimanded me then as she frowned deeply. "You may not be slender like your sisters, but it tis obvious that the Gods have bestowed upon you the ability to bear many children. That counts for much when a man is choosing a wife. A wife is no good, even if she is the prettiest wife this side of the North Wall, if she cannot bear him strong and healthy sons." I sighed heavily then a Gabriella's logic as I frowned slightly, looking to her.

"Then why am I eighteen summers old with no suitors to speak of?" I asked logically then as Gabriella sighed heavily, standing and walking over to where the towels lay, picking one up and unfolding it, motioning for me to rise from the bath. I did so reluctantly, walking into the towel as she held it up for me and wrapping myself firmly within the fabric.

"Because you are quiet, unassuming and let your sisters push you from any kind of attention from male suitors when they appear." Gabriella frowned a bit more and I sighed softly, knowing she was right about that account at least. Whenever men were around my sisters ganged up like hungry lions at a feast, effectively shoving me as far into the shadows as possible. Gabriella had made this point before when I was distraught about the lack of attention I have received from men, even stating boldly that my sisters did so because they were jealous of me. Jealous of what, exactly, I could never be sure of. I considered myself one of the more unfortunate of my sisters in the area of appearance.

"Now come on, we'll put you in that pretty green dress your father had made for you on your eighteenth name-day, it really brings out your pretty green eyes." Gabriella smiled patiently at me and I simply nodded, drying my hair lightly whilst Gabriella fished the dress out from my wardrobe along with my chemise. I dropped the towel once she returned to me, shimmying my chemise on before letting her help me with slipping into my dress. It was indeed very pretty with the deep rich royal green color embroidered by gold; I had been surprised when Father had revealed it to me on the morning of my name-sake day. Of course, his intentions hadn't been mearely to dote upon me.

"_A pretty dress might finally fetch you male attention since you seem to be lacking in agreeable appearance_." My Father had said to me, and I remember feeling my elation and gratification for such a beautiful gift turn to humiliation and anger. Hence I rarely wore the dress, for it only incensed me to do so.

Looking into the mirror I could almost trick myself into believing that I had become more slender since I had last tried this dress on. The dress bodice hugged my chest tightly, allowing one virtue to particularly stand out; my stout figure also meant I was far more well-endowed than my fellow sisters and I would be lying if I said that I didn't take some vanity from that knowledge. It fitted my sides and held strategic boning that Father had apparently had the audacity to think of when making the order for the dress, and for this I'm still not sure whether to be further enraged or thankful as it did hide my more troublesome spots. The skirt began just above my hips, flowing out rather prettily and thankfully hiding just how round my hips were; not to mention that It hid my generous bottom quite decently as well.

"Sit down, milady, and I'll braid your hair." Gabriella stated lightly then, but I shook my head some as I smiled softly down at her.

"No thank you, Gabriella, I'd rather just leave it down." I replied lightly. Another small source of vanity was my long brown hair. Granted it was plain, but it was soft and fell in waves down to my mid back. I secretly liked the way it looked down and feeling it flowing over my shoulders and out behind me as I walked; a girlish fascination of mine from the stories that Gabriella used to tell me about princesses with such lovely, flowing hair. I walked to the vanity all the same though, and searched through my jewelry box for my pearl earrings that I had received from my Father for my sixteenth name-sake day. They had once belonged to my Mother and I cherished them greatly. I sighed softly, if only Mother could see me now, being forced to show myself for another man's appraisal. She'd be disgusted.

"Alright, I think I'm finished." I replied resignedly then as I looked at myself in the mirror. "And once again this is as good as it's going to get." I added disdainfully then as I shook my head some at my reflection. I looked better than I normally do, but Felicity would look absolutely gorgeous to my average appearance.

"Not just yet, I think I have one more finishing touch." Gabriella smiled softly as she reached forward on into the vanity and pulled out the only other thing that I cherished, the gift that Gabriella had gotten me for my seventeenth name-sake day. It was a beautiful decorative hair clip made in the far lands of the East. The clip was no bigger than the palm of my hand, and held two small paper lily flowers bunched together on the clip, it was simply but elegant and I knew how dearly it must have cost Gabriella to purchase it for me. I held it close to my heart, as close as my Mother's earrings. Gabriella smiled softly, as if she too were remembering that day as she gently clipped the lily's into my hair near my ear, making it look as if the flowers were simply resting there. "Now you're done." She smiled warmly up at me as she gently grabbed me by the shoulder's and cupped my cheek tenderly.

"Remember this as you stand before Lord Stark, you Elizabeth Frey are beautiful and nobody can say otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, everything else belongs to Game Of Thrones

THANK YOU! :D You guys are AWESOME! I never expected such a huge turnout for this story, even more so when I looked over other stories and saw that this plot line had been done before. I began to believe I was beating a dead horse so to speak (but I fear if I was Khal Drogo would appear and kill me regardless, talk about a NIGHTMARE! lol) So thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I truly hope to hear more from you and others in the future! I took your constructive criticisms and built off of it for this coming chapter and I hope that it is once again to your liking!

Thanks again! Reviews are deeply appreciated :D

JumbledThoughts~

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as I walked down the hallway towards the Dining Hall from which the rambunctious laughter of men and chit chatting of the women could be clearly heard. My hand was outstretched, running along the cool stone wall beside me as my soft fingers felt acutely every indent and rough spot along the wall. I remembered that as a child I used to skip along these very same halls, my skirts held up off the ground and out of the way of my feet in one hand, whilst the other hand glided along this very same wall.<p>

Trouble was that I wasn't a child any longer.

I stopped as I came to one of the few windows that looked out to the forests and plains beyond the Towers to the south, my green eyes taking in the rolling hills longingly as I stepped over closer to the window. This was my home, and no matter how much I may dislike the family dynamics, I didn't know if I could ever separate myself from this land on the off chance that it came down to me being chosen. I had never roamed far from home, and had never planned to in my life time.

"Why do things have to change?" I couldn't help sighing softly to myself as I braced by hands on the stone ledge of the window.

"Not all things change." Came a distinctly male voice from my left as I straightened from my very undignified and unladylike slouch against the window. I knew I was blushing slightly as I looked to the owner of the voice at being caught in such a way, before feeling my blush rising even further as I took in the male a few feet away from me. He was handsome, there was no denying that; curly brown hair, boyish blue-grey eyes, but a firm jaw, clean shaven and tidy. He looked not much older than me, if not the same age. The leather over tunic and dark brown under tunic and breeches he wore didn't hide his powerful physic.

"Who are you?" I blurted out rather un-politely then due to my shock and embarrassment, and the man let out a knowing grin as I realized what I had done. Flushing all the more I found myself stuttering to redeem myself. "I-what I mean to say is-"

"No worries, my Lady. I understand that I fluster women quite easily." The man smirked playfully then as I couldn't help narrowing my eyes at him. Why the insufferable egomaniac!

"Not as easily as you might like to think, my Lord." I retorted smartly then before looking out the window pointedly, wishing, praying to the Gods that he'd just move on after my obvious display of dislike. To my great humiliation, though, I felt him step right beside me to gaze out the window as well, his arm brushing against mine in the small space allotted. I shifted away enough to break the contact, not knowing if he noticed, but I could almost _feel_ that same know-it-all smirk that had graced his features but moments before reappearing. I had hardly met the man, but he was infuriating!

"Like I said, not all things have to change." The man spoke up once more, a little more softly then as I looked up to him curiously. He had a distant look in those gorgeous eyes as he gazed out over the land shown by the window. Distant and troubled.

"Aren't you going to answer my question about who you are?" I couldn't help asking then, finding that despite his obvious arrogance and egotism that I wanted to know his name regardless. He only smirked slightly in response before looking back down to me, opening his mouth as if to answer before he seemingly froze. His gaze was locked on my own, and I felt the intense urge to back down and look away as my self-consciousness nagged at me. For some reason, though, I couldn't. Finally a slow half smile appeared on his face as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Nay, I don't think I will." He replied smartly then as I very childishly nearly stomped my foot on his own in frustration. I huffed some though as I looked back out the window sharply.

"That's fine by me, I've no use in knowing who you are anyways." I replied stiffly then as I felt my stomach tying into knots painfully then as I oddly felt a sense of rejection when he had refused to reveal his name.

"But you do, you just don't know why yet." The man smirked then as he looked back down at me, but I refused to even so much as glance back at the infuriating man. In all my years I've never met such an ignorant nor arrogant man as he; and what did he mean speaking in this riddle?

"I highly doubt it." I muttered back dryly then as the man beside me let out a chuckle. It was deep and husky and sent shivers down my spine with the sound of it. Shivers that weren't all together familiar to me, and a tightening of my stomach that came near painful along with the shivers.

"Do not doubt what you do not know." He murmured in return as I looked up to him, clearly agitated by his use of riddles thus far in our conversation.

"I doubt if I had an eternity I could ever get a straight answer out of you." I couldn't help quip, clear with my frustration as the man beside me broke into his widest (and most handsome) grin yet and tossed his head back slightly whilst letting out a laugh that clearly came from deep in his belly. I liked the sound of that too, even if it did incite me even more.

"I doubt that, my Lady." The man murmured easily then before looking towards me as I couldn't help flushing some when his blue-grey eyes locked with my own once again. I felt the shivers run along my spine once more as something unknown to me passed through his eyes whilst he broke contact for a moment to look down my frame than back up. The look was entire male in character, and the first I had ever noticed being sent my way. This man was far, far too bold for his own good….but I found that I could not reproach him this time. My speech was caught in my throat with the slow, sultry look he gave me, his full lips ever so slowly curving upwards into the irritating smirk.

That irritating smirk which could become charming if I wasn't careful.

"You are too bold." I murmured firmly to him once I regained control of my voice, watching as his smirk widened even further. I felt myself become further incited by his reaction and before I could say anything to carry this ridiculous conversation on further I turned from him, gathering my skirts off the floor with my one hand whilst moving around him and heading further down the hallway. I came to the steps that lead down into the Hall, walking down and on in, nearly stopping when I saw the people withinl; the noise level hadn't truly led on to the extent of rowdiness that was taking place.

I ducked my head, moving around the drunken men fairly well unnoticed as I searched for the table which my sisters sat on. I sighed softly then as I placed myself on the bench, my view of the high table where my Father rested with his newly acquired wife. I shuddered at the thought; the poor girl was nearly three summers younger than I, whilst my Father was at the overly ripe age of ninety winters. I sighed softly as I tried to pull my mind from such thoughts before I lost what little appetite that I had forced myself to acquire for this stupid banquet. All of this in the name of a Northern Lord whom struck a deal with my Father to, reluctantly no doubt, take one of my sisters as a wife. Most of me wished that Father had forgone such an extravagance and just have had Lord Stark, newly acclaimed King of the North, pick his bide to be from a line. I had nothing to worry about after all.

But no, Father had insisted on this ridiculous banquet, which was something contrary to his usual cantankerous self. It was then that I noticed the infuriating man from the hallway step back into the room, heading for the head table, no doubt to pay my Father a trivial curtsey. I ripped free a piece of bread, spreading some precious butter along the surface before biting into it, rather viciously I might add. Ugh! That egotistical, impudent man! I had thought that truly my day could not get any worse, but obviously the Gods had a sense of humor. I frowned some as I watched him move, and even through my anger I saw the way he held himself. Strong and sure, like he had some sort of hidden power that helped him carry himself with a straight back and broad shoulders. He was indeed handsome, though it may pain me to admit it still. Course, I'd never let the arrogant bastard hear me admit to my attraction; not only would he most likely make me out for a fool, but he didn't need any further inflation to his already King sized ego.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I wanted him sit down next to my Father, in the chair that had been meant for the Lord Stark whenever he were to arrive. What was he doing? Surely my Father would have him unseated at once. When he didn't, and when Lord Frey even began to surprisingly converse pleasantly with the bastard, my stomach started to sink. The man looked around the room, his blue-grey eyes searching for something before finally landing on me and stilling there as I saw the slow smirk spreading over his handsome face. My stomach, meanwhile, plummeted right to the floor with the confirmation of my suspicions. That arrogant, insolent, ignorant and overly bold man from the hallway was none other than the man to whom one of my sisters was to be betrothed to; Lord Robb Stark.

I could definitely hear the Gods laughing at me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Games of Thrones!

OMG thank you sooooo soooooo much for the reviews! They are truly a light within the dismal world of exams right now! I really do appreciate both the encouragments and constructive ciritisms that I have received as they help me to become a better writer. Thanks again so much to those who reviewed, or even added me to their community, alerts and favorites lists! It is truly an honor! I hope that this chapter meets expectations, and I can't wait to hear from everyone again!

* * *

><p>After the initial sighting of young Robb Stark during dinner I had managed, rather successfully I felt, to disappear within the crowds in the hall. The tables and chairs had long been moved by the servants to the outer walls as couples and lovers alike danced enthusiastically to the various tunes that echoed through the large stone chamber. The music ranged from rather joyous, to sad, as well as sultry, which the couples took particular fondness too.<p>

I looked towards the center of the room from where I had hidden myself behind a line of women, watching as Lord Stark participated in one of the more energetic and far less physically intimate songs of the night with Felicity. I should have expected her to get her claws into him before the rest of my sisters had, had a chance. Not like we really had a chance at all when it came to Felicity and her stunning beauty. I looked to see my Father watching on and seeming extremely please, but then again Felicity was definitely his favourite out of his daughters left unmarried. He took pride in her beauty, and unlike my own Mother Walder Frey had been deeply in love with Felicity's Mother, hence she was always his favourite. Myself and my other sister's included hardly existed in his mind. Oh, I know it was rather self-pitying to feel such a way, but the problem was that it was true.

I looked around, smiling softly as I saw more of my sisters in the arms of men out on the dance floor, and for some reason could not even force myself to feel jealous of them. Most of my sisters were far kinder than Felicity, but then again we hadn't been spoiled into believing we could get everything we wanted in life by stamping our little feet.

"_Ow!_" I suddenly heard a distinctly familiar male voice within the center of the fray, and I couldn't help clasping my hands over my mouth to stifle my giggles as I saw what had happened. Speaking of stamping feet, apparently perfect Felicity was not so perfect after all, it appears she has a serious problem with coordination of her feet. Felicity looked absolutely horrified as Robb Stark, after evidentially having received a heel to the foot no doubt, had put quite a few steps between the both of them. He was shaking his head to my sister as she appeared to be continuously apologizing, obviously humiliated as he seemed to try and be a gentleman in reassuring her that it was of no consequence. I continued to watch on without thinking, before suddenly Robb looked to the left, directly at me as I froze, my hand still clasped to my mouth to hide my huge smile of amusement. He lifted an eyebrow at me then, his own blue-grey eyes dancing with amusement as well before he turned back to my sister Felicity and bowed respectfully when the song ended. To my horror and shock he turned my way, and started to take deliberate steps towards where I was hiding.

"No, no, don't you dare…" I mumbled to myself as I let my hand drop from my mouth, feeling my frown completely take over the smile that had been there. I knew I couldn't run, no matter how desperately my racing heart demanded it of me. I felt like my stomach was caving in as my throat dried substantially, his eyes never leaving mine as he made it quite clear that I wasn't perceiving things wrong.

He was coming for me.

I would have swallowed nervously at that thought had I anything to swallow, but it appears that the dryness in my throat had worked its way up into my mouth. Dammit, if only I wasn't a Lady and in the company of other noble families! I'd run fast and I'd run far from this place. The look in his eyes was almost predatory as a small smirk still graced his features when he moved past the other Ladies in front of me, a look of disappointment crossing their features when he came to stand before me instead.

"Lady Frey." Lord Stark murmured lowly then, the huskiness of his voice sending an unfamiliar chill through my body, straight to my bones. "Perhaps you feel that you fair better at dancing than your sister? I for one pray for that." He muttered in amusement then as I narrowed my eyes some at him hearing what he said.

"Perhaps it was not my sister with two left feet, perhaps it was you and I should be concerned about whether or not you'll be able to properly keep up." I replied easily then as the man before me smirked in an infuriatingly overconfident manner.

"There is only one way to find out." He replied smartly then as he bowed lightly, holding his hand out to me to grasp. Why the pompous bastard! He didn't even _ask_ to dance with me! No, he just made it look like he was being a gentleman to my Farther who sat yards away in his chair at the front of the room. There was no way that I could refuse him, even _if _he had actually asked.

"I suppose you're right." I muttered in return, curtseying as was expected of me before I took his hand. Instantly I noticed how small my hand was encased in his own, and how rough his hands were, no doubt from wielding a sword all this time whilst fighting the war. At least he was respectable in the sense that he obviously didn't let his men fight his battles for him, I could give him that much in credit. I stopped with him once we reached a fairly open space on the dance floor, turning to face him as I had to once again marvel at how handsome he was. It was unfair really; how could I _actually_ hold a grudge when confronted with those blue-grey eyes, the light scruff that strengthened his jaw bone or the boyish curls of his dark hair.

A more personal question also nagged at me. Why me? Why did he speak to me in the hall, why was he dancing with me now? He was meant to choose a wife from my Father's daughters. Why would he waste his time on me? I just prayed that the Gods would take some small amount of mercy on me and not have me fall for him only to have him choose Felicity in the end. The week that he was staying here to choose a wife seemed like a short amount of time to fall in love, but I had a horrible feeling that Robb Stark was a man whom falling in love with was easily done.

The song started and my face flushed as I heard the slow, sultry but familiar music resonating through the hall. I had _seen_ this dance many times before, but had never been a participant of it myself. I gasped when without preamble Lord Stark drew me up against himself, his one strong arm wrapped firmly around my waist as the other interlocked our fingers together, holding our hands up as was meant for this dance. I felt more than a little self-conscious with my overly soft body pressed against his hard one, blushing further as I stared at his chest instead of up at him knowing that if I did he'd more than likely tease me for my blushing.

"Look at me." Lord Stark rumbled lowly in his chest as I felt him start to move us and smooth circles with the other dancers around the hall. I closed my eyes for a moment, restraining from taking a deep breath as I could feel his chest pressed against my own already as it was. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up to him then as I saw his own blue-grey eyes staring down intently at me, as if waiting. There was no smirk, not a quirk of the lips; he looked so…serious as he stared down at me, as if he was deep in thought. There was a warmth that filtered through his eyes as my own green ones made contact with his gaze, and I thought I felt his grip on me tighten.

"That's better," He murmured softly, "I wished to see those pretty green eyes again." He praised as I felt the blush creeping up the back of my neck at his compliment. I couldn't help it as I looked down then, not knowing exactly what to do or say as my heart raced nearly as fast as my mind was. "Don't look away." He murmured firmly then, and I felt something deep inside of me compelling me to look back up to him once more. "You're not used to receiving compliments very often, are you?" He frowned some as he continued to guide me without fault through the crowds of dancers. I opened my mouth to tell him otherwise, but found that I could not lie, even to make myself seem less pathetic. "Because…" He trailed off whilst looking towards the left as I followed his gaze and saw Felicity dancing with another man, but throwing narrowed looks at me from where she was being spun around. "compliments are often reserved for your sister?" He murmured softly as he looked back towards me once more, and I flushed some, frowning deeply.

"Why does it matter?" I demanded then before it came to the part of the dance where we separated. He let go of my waist, his hand letting go of my own only to clasp my hand with his opposite one. Our fingers interlocked with the intimacy demanded from the dance as we slowly circled together, our elbows touching but the rest of our bodies separated. I found relief in this part of the dance as it gave me some time to reign myself in and settle myself down. He stared at me intently though, and I found that my heart started to race more than it had previously with the smouldering look in his eyes. No man, at least none that I had known of, had ever looked at me in such a way. I was extremely nervous with such a look, but something deep inside of me prided in it, and in knowing that despite my figure and my outward appearance that I was indeed perhaps a desirable woman. That small part of me, though, was being held down by cold logic.

"Because you deserved that compliment, and I find it disconcerting that you didn't believe me when I paid it to you." Lord Stark replied easily then as we circled a few more times.

"Well, I'm sorry if I've wounded your ego, my Lord." I grumbled back to him with narrowed eyes then, before gasping when he jerked me back into him sharply, my body falling into his. I looked up to him flustered then as he placed us back into the pervious dance position; he had done that on purpose! A slow, sultry smirk came over his lips as he held me even closer to his body than before and I'm sure he could feel my heart racing against his broad chest.

"My ego can be easily boosted back up to moral health if you so choose to help me, my Lady." He replied smartly as I narrowed my eyes furiously at him.

"You are a reprehensible, disrespectful flirt, Lord Stark, and you could never _pay_ me enough to stroke your ego!" I huffed some then and he had the audacity to laugh at me. He leaned down then and I stiffened in his arms feeling his warm breath against my ear and down my neck, causing goose flesh to abrupt on the skin affected.

"_Stroke_ my _ego_, hm?" He murmured lowly in a husky voice. "I fear I don't know you well enough for that regardless if I _could_ pay you to do it." He smirked wickedly then as he moved back to face me. I gasped in outrage hearing the way he had propositioned me, growling lowly as I felt my temper flair and I acted without thinking. My foot came down hard on his own as he yelped rather loudly and let me go suddenly. I stumbled back, my face still flaming red with rage as I glared at his hunched figure.

"Stroke _that_, my Lord." I hissed at him then. I turned to leave, mindful now of the people that watched as the hall remained silent but for some whispers. I felt a sense of dread entering me as I dared a glance towards my Father. He looked absolutely furious with me. I felt shame drench me as I ducked my head and gathered my skirts, rushing from the hall as fast as my legs could carry me.

Missing the smirk and the appreciative stare as my victim watched me rush away.


	4. Chapter 4

Acceptance

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Game of Thrones.

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I hope to steady improve on my writing, and now that school is through I hope to have more time to devote to it as well! Thanks again and I can't wait to hear what you have to say next! I'm waiting on baited breath! :D Until next time!

~Jumbled Thoughts

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as I exited from my Father's study, my cheeks flaming with the embarrassment and shame that his reprehension had brought upon me for my actions last night with Robb Stark. In his words I was a disgrace to the Frey name, and had he not seen me pulled from my Mother himself he'd not believe me to be his daughter. Furthermore I was not to be seen near nor talking to Robb Stark any longer. Father put that issue forth under the pretense of maintaining face within the family, but I knew better. It might be vain or far too conceited for me to say this, but I felt despite my actions the night before Lord Stark had enjoyed my company far more than he had Felicity's. That simply could not be tolerated in my Father's eyes; Felicity wanted Robb Stark and Robb Stark she would get. Despite my irritation with the man I could not help but feel sorry for him as well. He was simply a pawn in a greater game, and my Father of all people had the power to influence Robb Stark in my sister's favor. I felt a sharp prang of hurt in my chest as I envisioned those two together, holding hands and sharing kisses, visions of Felicity dressed in a white gown in the arms of handsome Robb Stark on their wedding day.<p>

"When did I become such a moony little girl?" I murmured quietly to myself then as I sighed softly, shaking my head once more before looking out the window. The very same window, I recognized with disdain, that Robb Stark and I had unknowingly first met before. I shook my head once more as I looked at my reflection thoughtfully. I should stop contemplating the issue, Felicity and Robb would be married and that would be that, there was nothing I could do or say about the ordeal. I hardly even had a chance.

I glanced down at the grounds below, seeing the stables then as I smiled some, realizing that my personal haven was calling for me. A ride would surely help clear my head, and it would most definitely put distance between me and my sister and Lord Stark for the day as well. I moved along at a quicker pace, picking my brown skirts up slightly to keep myself from tripping over them as I moved down through the halls. Surely I knew I should go to my room to grab a cloak, but I did not wish to risk being within these walls for much longer. I nodded and smiled kindly to the servants that I passed by, as well as the soldiers that were stationed on either side of the door as I exited out into the courtyard. I made a beeline for the stables and entered, taking in a deep breath of the scents of hay and horses as I moved back to the stable in which my own horse resided.

"Hello, Dawn." I murmured softly then as my pure white mare whined slightly when seeing me, and I couldn't help smiling widely as it seemed she was the only living thing yet today to be happy with my appearance. I reached forward then and gently patted her nose, before quickly opened the stable doors. "Come on, let's go for a ride, yeah? I need to get away." I whispered to her softly whilst leading her out, kissing her nose sweetly when I did. Her head bent down further though and nudged against my hand, and I giggled feeling her tongue sneak out, obviously looking for a sugar cube. "Are you sure you're not a pig instead of a horse?" I questioned lightly, to which she gave an indignant snort at me and I held both my hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, if you promise to behave." I murmured then as I reached over to where her treats were kept by her stall, grabbing a sugar cube and holding it out on my flat palm for her to lick up. I smiled as she took it eagerly, before looking to the side then and nodding in thanks as one of the stable boys got to readying the saddle for me. I had tried to do it myself in vain before; the saddle was far too heavy for me to lift high enough to get it over her back, let alone the fact that I could barely carry it from where it was hung to her stall. Dawn and the saddle had been one of the few generous gifts that my Father had bestowed upon me as a little girl; the gifts became far less frequent as I grew older.

"Thank you, Tom." I smiled politely as the young boy blushed and nodded. I reached into my pocket, taking out a coin for him then and gently pressing it into his hand. "For candy for you and your sisters." He whispered to him conspiratorially then and watched as he looked down at the coin in his hand, more than enough to buy he and his numerous sisters three pieces of candy each. He looked up to me with a wide grin filled with holes from his young teeth falling out.

"Thank you, my Lady. Thank you _so much_!" He gasped out eagerly then as I smiled all the more, my heart warming at the sight. I ruffled his dark hair lightly as I laughed some.

"You're more than welcome; you deserved it for carrying that heavy saddle for me." I smiled all the more as he grinned wider, before rushing to his Father who managed the stall to no doubt tell him the news. I smiled more as I watched him with his Father, my own mind wandering to the future and if I could be so blessed as to have children; I wanted some dearly. Though with the rate that I was going when it came to men I doubt it would be nothing short of a miracle for me to have a family of my own someday.

"That's a handsome young man there." I heard a distinctly familiar accented male voice come from behind me as I stiffened some, wondering at my luck.

"His name his Tom, and he's a fine boy. Any woman or man would be proud to have him for a son." I replied courteously then as I refused to look to him, my dignity demanded that of me. I heard him stepping in closer then, and swore that I could feel his body heat with the distance that he eliminated between us.

"Do you dream of sons, my Lady?" He asked lightly then as I swallowed thickly, patting Dawn's nose lightly as I forced down a shaky breath. My face felt close to flushing as I heard his shuffling footsteps bringing himself even closer to me.

"I dream of sons, yes, and daughters as well. I dream of having a family of my own to raise how I see fit." I murmured quietly then as I heard a chuckle come from the man behind me. Slowly I was able to gather the courage that I needed to face my blue-grey eyed tormentor, and turned around, looking up into his eyes then as he was definitely closer than I had imagined. There was but a step between us now.

"Yet there was sadness in your eyes as you gazed at that boy and his Father. Perhaps you feel a family such as the one you dream of is out of your reach?" Robb murmured softly as I flinched some hearing him, my heart hardening as he voiced my fears out loud.

"I fail to see where my probable future lack of family is up for discussion with you of all people, Lord Stark." I muttered darkly as I turned around, missing the amused grin on his features as he watched me. I walked along Dawn's side, before lifting my skirts enough to be able to secure my foot into the stirrup. I gripped onto either side of the saddle, about to hoist myself up before gasping feel strong hands on my waist. I looked around startled as I saw Robb standing there with an unreadable expression, before nearly yelping as with impossible strength his arms fluidly lifted me up and into my saddle. I couldn't help my look of shock at the gesture he had made, a gentlemanly one for once, as a slow smirk spread over his features then.

"I'll be joining you for a ride." Robb stated then, and my slight admiration for the man dropped off instantly as that all assuming smirk and commanding attitude was back. Of course he'd run his gentleman actions by just demanding that he ride with me instead of doing the chivalrous thing and _asking_ to accompany me. I suppose I can't expect too many miracles in one day though, nor of any substantial size coming from him. I sighed softly as I resigned myself to having to sit side saddle for the entire ride, knowing that to sit astride was rather unladylike and I could never get away with it in the presence of Robb Stark. Riding side saddle was terrible uncomfortable though, and it was hard to remain on the horse at a gallop, though I usually managed to do so nicely. I watched as one of the other stable boys brought out his horse, already saddled. "These are dangerous times for a young woman to be out riding unprotected." He added solemnly then as I paused for a moment hearing him. He did have a point, and I hadn't thought of that before now. I swallowed thickly, suddenly appreciative of his company, no matter how irritating it might turn out to be.

But then I remembered what my Father had said, and a fresh wave of hurt and jealousy flooded over me knowing that this was all going to be futile in the end. Felicity gets what Felicity wants.

"Should you not be finding Felicity, my Lord?" I blurted out harshly without thinking then as he hoisted himself up onto his saddle, and paused in confusion hearing me as he grabbed onto the reins. Why was I so angry and jealous about the impending engagement between my sister and this man whom infuriated me above all others? "What I mean to say is that you should be spending time with her, should you not?" I tried to cover up the obvious blunder of my words; I had sounded like a jealous little girl!

"Now why would I want to find Felicity?" Robb questioned lightly as a playful smirk soon came over his features. "Somebody sounds a little jealous." He teased as I felt my cheeks flush with humiliation. I scowled some then, not bothering to respond as I instead lightly tapped my heels into Dawns sides and urged her to leave the stalls at a run, directing her towards the pastures. I could heard Robb Stark's laughter before he urged his horse on as well, following me closely as we exited through the gates out to the wide open plains beyond.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly most of the ride had been in silence as we galloped along the plains. I embraced the silence to allow my mind time to clear from the past couple days of constant turmoil. Coming to the top of a rather large hill I slowly urged Dawn to a stop, sighing softly as I slid down from the saddle lightly. I turned around, watching as Robb also came to a stop beside me and climbed down from his own horse, allowing his to graze near my own.<p>

"Why did we stop?" Robb asked lightly as he walked over to me after situating his horse next to mine, and I sighed softly, pointing back towards the direction of the Towers, and the waters and trees that could be clearly seen from this vantage point.

"The view." I murmured softly then as I sat down, wrapping my arms around myself tightly. The wind was bitingly cold, but I wouldn't dare to complain even when my face and nose felt numb along with my hands. "I come here often when I need to get away." I admitted then as I sighed softly. "Very few of my sisters like to ride, so I can mostly ensure that I'll find much needed solitude here."

"Unless I'm around of course."

"Which won't be for much longer I gather." I replied lightly as I heard him sit down next to me then, his chuckle carrying through the wind.

"Who knows, perhaps you'll be seeing a lot more of me than you wish." He replied dryly as I chewed some on my lower lip hearing him.

"Oh please, you'll take Felicity away to Winterfell and will never return, and I can't say I blame you for that at all knowing my Father." I replied as I smirked some and shook my head, rubbing my hands lightly over my arms.

"Felicity? Really?" Robb muttered then as he shook his head some, before obviously noticing me trying to warm myself up. He sighed softly as he shifted closer, so his thigh was pressing against my own as he sat next to me. I flushed some, opening my mouth to protest before he cut me off as he threw part of his cloak around my shoulders. "Don't argue, I won't be bringing a corpse back to the Towers, especially not the corpse of one of Lord Frey's daughters." He sighed some then as I scowled a bit, but nodded reluctantly in thanks as I closed the cloak around me a bit more, unintentionally causing me to shift closer; the body heat he was giving off though was too warm to resist. "Now about this ordeal with Felicity, you really think I'd take _her_ as my wife?" He asked me as I looked up to him frowning some seeing his lifted eyebrow.

"Well, I wouldn't want to presume who you'd take as a wife, I only observe that Felicity is by far the prettiest of my Father's unmarried daughters." I replied stiffly then as I looked back towards the Towers. "That is not my concern, of course, but the sooner you take Felicity away the sooner I get two irritating people out of my company." I remarked in a hard voice, but was surprised to hear a chuckle instead of the silence I had been expecting coming from Robb.

"Beauty isn't everything, and you should stop acting like such a self-pitying child about it." Robb remarked, and my mouth dropped open in offense.

"I do _not _act like a-"

"Yes, yes you do and quite frankly I find it rather annoying. At first I had just taken your poor self-esteem for admirable modesty, but have quickly come to realize that you are a terribly self-pitying young woman and that is not becoming at all." He replied then firmly as he looked down to me and my mouth remained open in shock. It only closed after his own leather clad fingers popped my jaw shut. "You'll be giving me the wrong ideas sitting there with your mouth wide open like that, Elizabeth."

"Lord Stark you are a lowly _rascal!_" I exclaimed as I felt my face heating up from his obvious innuendo. "If you find my manners and my apparent self-pitying nature so irritating than why don't you simply leave me alone?"

"I find I have a hero complex when it comes to pretty young maidens." Robb replied easily as he grinned boyishly down at me and I sighed heavily, shaking my head some and looking back towards the Towers. "Truly though, I have no interest in Felicity, nor any of your sisters in truth. You do know that I was contracted out to marry one of you for the sake of passage?" He sighed some as I looked over to him and frowned a bit more as I watched him picking idly at some blades of grass. The look on his face…it appeared that he had aged years all of a sudden, right in front of my eyes.

"I do realize that, yes. To be able to fight the South and take back your sisters." I murmured softly then before sighing some and looking towards the Towers. "My Father has always been a selfish, greedy man. He does no good for others without asking more than due in return first." I murmured solemnly then. "He asked too much of you and your family, but to Lord Frey there is no such thing as honor nor loyalty, just politics, alliances, and making sure that his name comes out ontop of it all."

"Regardless, I had no intention of looking for a wife any time soon, but it appears that both you and I are being dragged into a situation we both never wanted. I never wanted to marry, at least not yet, and you obviously don't like the idea of your Father setting you up to be viewed as something to possess and not to love." Robb murmured softly as he sighed some then. "Yes, love. I know I might seem like an irresponsible and reprehensible _boy_, but I dreamed of a marriage founded by mutual love, not by alliances or looks." I looked over to him then hearing him, feeling (regretfully) more respect growing for him. He looked down at me as well with those soulful blue-grey eyes, and I felt my heart quicken in my chest.

"So not Felicity then?" I asked, not liking how meek my voice came out as, as I saw a genuine smile come over his features as he shook his head, looking back towards the Towers once more.

"No, not Felicity." He replied in agreement as I took in his profile against the late afternoon sun. I felt drawn to his strong jaw line, my fingers tingling some with the need to reach out and touch, but I clasped my hands together in my lap to force myself not too. Where in the seven hells had that come from? I flushed some then as I looked down to my lap before looking back towards the Towers alongside Robb.

"My Father isn't going to like that." I replied softly then as I sighed some. "Felicity is his favourite, and she wants you." I murmured softly then as I looked over the plains, and felt Robb shift some next to me. Suddenly I felt the cool leather of his glove against my cheek as he turned me to face him, and my heart leapt into my throat at the tender move whilst his eyes looked down into mine, searching.

"Is that why you've been pushing about Felicity this entire time?" He frowned some at me then. "Because of your Father?" I sighed softly and nodded.

"Well, after my…actions…the other night," I flushed some in shame then as I ducked my head back down then, unable to look him in the eyes, even as I heard him chuckle, "he wasn't impressed. It wasn't the fact that I had…stomped on your foot…so much as it was that he wanted to make sure that you chose Felicity. For some odd reason they both felt me to be competition." I snorted some in my own disbelief before frowning a bit feeling his fingers move down to grip my chin firmly and pull my face up to look at him.

"Well, that's probably the first sensible thought that your Father has ever had." Robb murmured easily with a small grin as my mouth fell open in shock hearing him, my heart racing in my chest.

Dear Gods, what was I going to do?

"What are you talking about?" I gasped out then in my shock before Robb chuckled at me and gently stroked his thumb on my chin.

"You're the one that I want to get to know better, not Felicity." He murmured softly as he watched me and I could hardly believe my ears.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Elizabeth Frey. You're the only one that I've met here that hasn't begged for my attention since the moment I arrived. In fact, you blatantly wished to disregard it when I finally did have a chance to talk to you. You sound strong of mind and spirit; both things are what I want and right now _need_ in a wife to help me through the next however many weeks, months or even years that this war might go on. I need someone who isn't afraid to be blunt, to tell me that I'm wrong." Robb murmured softly then as he continued to take in my shocked, and now blushing, face. "Mind you this isn't a proposal or anything, this is simply me stating that I have an interest in you Elizabeth, one that I wish to pursue and get to know better with the short week that I am here." He paused then as a knowing smirk came over his features. "Will you fight me on this?"

"Tooth and nail, Lord Stark." I gasped out then through my shock, and heard his laughter ring out then from deep in his belly as we both settled into a silence soon after, gazing upon the horizon as we did.

By the Gods, what have I gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Acceptance Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long, life has just be completely hectic the past couple weeks, but I'm back! Thanks for being so patient and for your supportive reviews! I hope this chapter will make the wait up to you! Thanks again and I'd love to see more reviews on what people think of my story and the direction that it is taking so far! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Game of Thrones, just Elizabeth Frey (and technically I don't own all of her either since I don't own her family :D)

* * *

><p>"Perhaps we should be heading back to the Towers. It looks like storm clouds building on the horizon."<p>

Elizabeth was startled out of her mindless daze by the now familiar deep voice that came from beside her. Robb gazed at her with an amused expression as he had noticed the slight jolt she had made once he had spoken. There had been a surprisingly comfortable silence that had rested between them for the longest while now, as both himself and Elizabeth had obviously been lost in their own separate thoughts.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Robb asked her lightly, his voice taking on an amused lilt and he could see the way her back stiffened with indignation. Why must she always feel that he was using her for his amusement?

"I am fine, was just lost deep in my thoughts, Lord Stark." Elizabeth answered crisply then as she sighed some looking more closely at the horizon. It was true, dark clouds were building and an ominous stillness was setting in. Perhaps they would be in for a very good storm. Elizabeth watched as Robb stood, and for a moment was unable to stop herself from inwardly admiring the strength that he seemed to give off and the grace that he executed every action with. He was a ready-born soldier, and even more so a leader. Perhaps if Elizabeth was able to reign in her odd frustrations with the young Lord she could find those attributes very becoming of him. She shook those thoughts from her head, shifting her skirts around so she could move to stand as well before a gloved hand came down before her eyes. At first she was genuinely confused as she glanced up to Robb before looking back to his hand, but soon enough she realized he meant to help her stand as she flushed some in embarrassment with her lagging translation of his gesture. As if sensing this as well Robb couldn't help letting out a small chuckle himself.

"Come, take my hand and I'll help you up."

"So, you think me unable to stand upon my own two feet?" Elizabeth asked while lifting a challenging eyebrow up at him.

"Quite the contrary, I think you perfectly capable. I only wish to redeem myself in your eyes by forcing upon you my rare gentlemanly moments." Robb replied easily as he gave her a charming grin, and Elizabeth felt her heart flutter at the sight. By the Gods, what was wrong with her? Regardless she couldn't help smirking some and shaking her head lightly as she took his hand in her own. For a brief moment she was slightly disappointed to not feel his calloused hand against her own softer one like she had at the dance the night prior.

"Then you'll have to offer two hands I'm afraid my Lord, for I don't think one will suffice to lift me from the ground." Elizabeth joked lightly then, but she was half serious too. She was no small, dainty Lady. Her Mother used to tell her that she was built like a mule; short, stout, and just as stubborn. When she was little she took that as a compliment, and even now she knew her Mother meant no harm by likening her to such an animal but it still made her cringe sometimes in memory as she saw mules in a whole new light compared to when she was little. At that comment Robb simply lifted an eyebrow and before Elizabeth could brace herself she was heaved to her feet in what seemed like an effortless pull. Elizabeth couldn't balance herself due to the sudden movement and slammed into Robb's chest as a whoosh of air left her. If she hadn't known any better though she would have thought he had been planning for it with the way his arms automatically wrapped around her to steady her as he held her to him.

"You were saying, milady?" Robb murmured lightly then as he rose an eyebrow at her, watching the way that Elizabeth's face blushed with amusement.

"You did that on purpose." She couldn't help accusing then as she pushed at his chest, trying to bring some room between them. She felt overwhelmed, flustered even being so close to him and smelling the leather, horse, sweat that came with his natural crisp scent.

"Of course I did, I was making a point." Robb replied easily as he watched her, knowing she was trying to move away from him but not allowing her to as he held his arms banded around her like steel. He pressed his forehead against her own then feeling all her movements stop once he had, watching the way her bright green eyes widened in shock. To his disappointment he also saw a bit of fear in her eyes as well, knowing that what he could tell she was feeling for him was scaring her. She was scared she was going to get hurt, left behind, overlooked, and he was going to show her that her insecurities were false. He figured that most of her insecurity came from her Father's opinion of her compared to the rest of her sisters, and for that he was sympathetic towards her, but no matter how tough he had to be on her he was going to teach her that the only one that could make her feel inferior was herself.

"And what would that point be, Lord Stark?" Elizabeth's mind was racing as she felt his warm breath on her tingling lips then, the heat of her face radiating between them as she flushed brilliantly with being so frazzled. Her breathing hitched as he moved in closer towards her, and she could feel his nose brush against her own, the whiskers along his jaw and chin scratching in a surprisingly not too irritating way against her skin. She watched as his eyes closed, his lips only inches from her own and found that her own eyelids felt heavy as she closed them as well, managing a deep breath as she felt his fingers slowly tighten their grip on her sides. Her mind fogged more as she felt completely and utterly surrounded by his strength and masculinity as her heart raced with anxiety wondering if this was it, if he was going to kiss her. She had never been kissed before; _could _she even kiss? She breathed shallowly then as she felt his lips just barely brushing her own, not quite a kiss as he opened his lips to speak.

"If you are asking me that, then you truly wouldn't understand the point." Robb murmured easily then before finding that he was very reluctant to pull away from her. His plan had backfired slightly in that account, but he managed to keep collected as he did pull away, letting his fingers drop from her sides but not before allowing himself one more small indulgence as his fingers felt along the generous curve of her hip. Elizabeth meanwhile was blushing bright red as he pulled away, her eyes snapping open as indignation and a hint of shame filled them. Robb sighed inwardly then as he knew the verbal blow was coming.

"Well sorry if I'm too simple to understand the mind of the Great Lord Stark." Elizabeth snarled viciously then, feeling slighted and extremely embarrassed with her behaviour just moments before. How could she even have _thought_ about letting a man like him kiss her? What was worse though, and deep down she admitted it to herself, was that she felt rejected when he didn't. In her rage induced mind she felt that truly he was simply using her for his own amusement. It had happened before with a couple men she had shown interest in. Whilst she had been under the illusion that those men had too found interest in her, their only interest was to make her a secret joke with how naïve and gullible she truly was. With a huff she gathered her skirts as she moved over to her horse then, pulling herself up before Robb even had a chance to help her as she gripped the reigns tightly and turned her horse around whilst kicking her firmly in the sides as she took off running back towards the Towers.

Robb meanwhile frowned deeply then as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair, taking a moment to reflect on how _horribly_ that had gone. He rushed for his own horse then as a sudden clap of thunder echoed through the air. Looking up he frowned more seeing that the storm clouds had crept up oddly fast and groaned as he felt the first few large drops of what was sure to be a rather violent storm. He quickly mounted his horse then as he frowned more, feeling the drops already growing more steady as he shook his head some and rushed off after Elizabeth back towards the Towers.

Elizabeth meanwhile could also feel the heavier drops landing on her as she rushed to get back to the safety of the stables well before Robb could manage to get there. She didn't want to face him, not after what had just happened. It was far too embarrassing. She mentally cursed her luck as the rain began in a heavy downpour, the sound of thunder echoing loudly, nearly drowning out even her thoughts as she felt her dress soaking through. She ducked down further against her horse as the winds began to pick up and her hands began to numb along with most parts of her body from the ice cold rain. She was relieved when she finally rushed through the gates and right on into the stables, leaping off of her horse the first chance that she got and trying to make a run for it back to the castle. Unfortunately it was evident that Robb Stark was an exceptional horseman and had managed to catch up to her quite easily despite the distance she had tried to put between them. As she tried exiting through the large stable doors a very wet and cold Robb Stark galloped in on his own horse, breathing heavily from exertion then as he blocked her way whilst sliding from his own saddle rather quickly.

"You've obviously misunderstood me, Lady Frey." Robb breathed out then heavily as he stood before her, removing his cloak and throwing it leisurely over one of the stall doors whilst his own horse moved around of its own accord and back further into the stables. Elizabeth turned to watch in a moment of distraction as she inwardly groaned in annoyance seeing his horse nuzzling the muzzle of her own. Dear Gods, this was not what she needed to see right now. She heard Robb chuckled then as she turned to him, looking at him suspiciously. "Well, at least our horses aren't as stubborn was we evidentially are." He murmured lightly as Elizabeth truly had to fight down a laugh of her own, crossing her arms then as she shivered in the cold of the stables in her soaked dress. Robb seemed to notice as well as she watched his eyes slowly rolling over her soaked form in a manner that was all too masculine to her secret delight. It caused her to warm as she felt her heart beating faster as his sultry eyes slowly came back up her body, but they didn't come the rest of the way to meet her eyes. No. The stopped decidedly lower as Elizabeth blushed once more, crossing her arms more securely around her chest.

"Lord Stark, I believe it is customary when speaking to a Lady to look her in the eyes." Elizabeth murmured firmly then, or as firmly as she could with how faint she was feeling with the look he was giving her. The Gods be damned, where was her anger from just moments ago? It simply could not have disappeared with a single look!

"And pretty eyes they are." Robb murmured easily as he finally managed to pull his gaze up from the curves of her chest which the wet fabric clung so invitingly to. He met her green eyes then as he smirked some seeing the blush still residing on her cheeks. "Do you ever stop blushing, my Lady?" He questioned lightly then, before regretting it as he saw the defensive stance her body took as it stiffened and the way her eyes narrowed. He watched then as she shook her head and moved to step around him, but quickly out of reflex he grabbed her upper arm to stop her. "You're not going anywhere just yet." He murmured decidedly to her, and Elizabeth shivered some feeling his warm breath against her ear.

"I'm cold, wet, and being continuously insulted. You have no right to keep me here." Elizabeth's voice trembled then as she felt him turning towards her more, his grip not letting up on her arm. "So unhand me." She commanded, glad to hear that this time her voice was much more steadier than her knees.

"No, not yet." Robb murmured easily then as his grip tightened on her arm. Elizabeth caught him glancing around then as she did herself, feeling her knees weaken even further when she realized that the two of them were completely and utterly alone. "Why do you keep on pushing away my advances when I can tell you enjoy them so much?" He murmured easily then as he watched her carefully. "Have you truly been hurt beyond repair when it comes to men?" He added then in a gentle voice, a voice a man might use when trying to sooth a startled mare.

"Give up the act, Lord Robb." Elizabeth snarled some then as she tried to firmly yank her arm away from his hand, but only caused herself some pain doing so. He would not let go and that was becoming even more apparent. She glared then at him as she could finally bring herself to face him. "Men like you use me for your amusement. You feign interest in me to get me interested so that you and your friends can have a good laugh over my naivety thinking that a woman whom looks like me could ever be of interest to men." Her voice shook more and more with rage as she tried once again to pull her arm free. She was done playing these games. "Now _unhand me_." She growled out as she watched Robb's face for any indication that he would do as she commanded. All she saw in his eyes though was a look of understanding, and of pain. Pain for what though? Being caught red handed in his schemes? She felt tears pricking at her eyes when he continued to refuse to let her go, and she so desperately wanted him to so she could have a good cry in the privacy of her bedroom. Why was it always her?

Elizabeth, quite frankly, had, had enough. "I said UNHAND-" Elizabeth gasped as Robb suddenly propelled her around by her arm and forced her backwards, grunting as she hit the wood wall of the stall behind her. Elizabeth breathed heavily as she looked up to Robb in shock, feeling him moving in closer to her as she backed herself further into the wall, only for it to be useless. Her knees almost gave out as she felt his hard body pressing into her own, pinning her there whilst his hand on her arm released her to move up and into her hair. She whimpered softly then as she felt his fingers tangling there and gripping into the wet strands, his body heat seeping into her. At her whimper she saw his eyes darken sensuously then as she trembled slightly at the sight. He looked almost wild as he pinned her there, and she felt so weak, like a lamb that had come face to face with a direwolf.

"What _are_ you doing, Lord Stark?" Elizabeth gasped out then as she trembled more when his face moved in closer to her's.

"I'm going to kiss you." Robb murmured matter-of-factly then as he took the time to nuzzle his nose against her's, smirking some then as he felt the trembling she was doing. He knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, the trouble was going to be for her to trust him and finally admit to it. "And you're going to love it. I'll have you begging for more, things that you've never experienced before, but don't worry you soon will with me." He murmured huskily as his fingers gripped onto her silky hair tighter, his mind going to doing such an action for a much more passionate reason. He closed his eyes for a moment then as he took in a deep breath of her scent. She smelt like rain, grass and horse with a hint of something sweet that was all her own. He felt drugged. He moved his nose down then and along her jaw, allowing his lips to brush along the skin there as he moved along her neck as well. He pressed a soft kiss to her fluttering pulse there as he smirked some, feeling and hearing her breathing hitch. Elizabeth had ceased to think long ago now as she simply felt everything he was doing to her, his voice causing her to tremble as warmth began pooling in her lower stomach.

"You are far too bold, Lord Stark." Elizabeth gasped out then, her whole body trembling and she was sure now that the only reason she was standing was because his body was pressing her own against the stall door. She felt his face leaving her neck but not before placing another devastatingly soft kiss to her skin as he moved back, his forehead soon pressing against her own. Her breathing grew shallow as she felt him moving in closer to her, before feeling his lips just barely brushing her own, his warm breath washing over them and causing them to tingle as they had done back in the valley.

"I think you like bold." Robb murmured decidedly to her then before closing the remaining space as he caught her lips passionately in his own. He groaned softly at the feel of the soft and plump skin against his own more dried out lips, gripping her and pulling her closer as he heard the uncertain whimper leave her. Dear Gods, if she made sounds like that too often he wasn't going to be able to control himself. He moved his one hand down to her hip, gripping it tightly as he pressed his own hips against her own then, groaning softly as he felt the heat of her body rushing through their wet clothes into him. He noticed the lack of movement her own lips were making, and decided that, that simply would not do.

Elizabeth was shocked when she felt his warm and slightly dried lips against her own, her heart racing as she gripped onto his tunic for strength. She couldn't stop trembling as she felt her eyes closing then, losing herself but at the same point her nervousness kept her grounded. Was she even doing this right? She gasped when she suddenly felt his teeth on her lower lip, before another whimper escaped her as she felt him take her bottom lip between his own and suckle on it. The action took out all strength on her knees, but surprisingly he was able to keep her up and off of the ground as he continued to show her just what it felt like to be kissed by a man who truly wanted her. He was showing her how it felt to be a desirable woman, and she felt her heart swelling as she realized that. She just prayed she wasn't falling for another trick.

Robb couldn't stop himself as he continued to kiss her hungrily, feeling her gasp into his mouth then with the intensity of the kiss he was giving her. He couldn't help feeling a bit of male pride as his hand behind her head gently tilted her neck back some to allow them more comfortable room whilst his hand on her hip moved down to her thigh, brushing his fingertips along the generous expanse of skin through the skirt. Gods, he couldn't wait to grip that piece of her body firmly with his hands, nor could he wait to feel her thighs wrapped around his body. The images were too much for him as he reluctantly broke the kiss then, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against her own, his eyes still closed as he took in for a final time the softness of her body against his own.

Elizabeth meanwhile was gasping for air by the time he broke the kiss. The touches he had given her on her thigh had caused tingling to result in that area as her leg shook some from the effect. Robb could obviously feel her trembling then as he smirked some whilst he watched her, pride evident within his eyes.

"Now, I will unhand you, my Lady." Robb murmured, his voice slightly husky as he took a reluctant step back from her, gently letting her go. Elizabeth, to her surprise, didn't melt into the floor as soon as that happened. In fact, her legs were fairly steady below her. She was still breathing heavily then as she watched Robb as if in shock, the tingling on her lips the only indication to her that this had not been a dream and that the kiss had actually happened. Robb gave her one final smirk then as he turned away, heading on out of the stables and leaving the stunned Elizabeth there on her own.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, raised her fingertips to her lips as she watched Robb go wide eyed from the barn.

There was no way she was getting out of this without her heart being stolen from her.


End file.
